


Somebody's had a bad day...

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, HEX - Freeform, Hogwarts Sixth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: This is my first fan art.  Ever. *blushes*  It took me most of an hour to figure out my scanner, too.  I think I should have colored everything darker, but then again. . . my first time.So in 6th year, Draco's been having an off day and decides to take his anger out on Ginny (who is a bit moody at the moment as well).  He knocks all of her things to the ground (including a mini photo of Harry darling) and roars with laughter.Ginny doesn't take any of this crap without fighting, so she plunges her hand into her robes to get her wand (and thus hex Draco to oblivion).  Draco's too busy laughing to notice.There are a few clues and hints in the picture, like the patches on Ginny's robes state that the Weasleys aren't exactly Wealthy.  Draco, on the other hand, has silk green lining on his robes.J.K. Rowlnig's name is on one of the books as a shout-out, and who's that in the portrait behind the two?  Our noble sir Cadogen, of course.





	Somebody's had a bad day...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
